


Birds chirping

by 04061997M_C



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04061997M_C/pseuds/04061997M_C
Summary: I'm not really a writer but I woke up randomly in the middle of night with this idea on my mind. This is unbeta'ed so typos might be present.Also, leave me your critics!Thanks for reading ^^





	Birds chirping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer but I woke up randomly in the middle of night with this idea on my mind. This is unbeta'ed so typos might be present.
> 
> Also, leave me your critics! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^

"Come here Lucas, look at this flowers!" Jungwoo said with a huge smile plastered on his face, excited tone in his voice while he took his boyfriend's hand into his own and forced him into a primula bush.

"Are you telling me that this isn't the best cup ramen no one has ever prepared for you?" Jungwoo said, sitting across the kitchen island while he watched his boyfriend vigorously chew on the steamy noodles.

"You know, you don't have to ask for my permission everytime you want to kiss me" Jungwoo muttered before leaning in and stealing a peck from his boyfriend's lips; making them both blush. 

Jungwoo was laying right across him on the bed, face almost angelic as he slept, soft huffs of air leaving his slightly parted lips. "Gosh, I'm so lucky" Lucas thought as he rested his head on his right fist, drawing a smile into his own face. 

"I love you so much..." Jungwoo said as their lips parted ways, arms resting on his boyfriend broad shoulders. "I love you too" Lucas said as he embraced his boyfriend into a warm hug. 

Bird chirps could be heard in the distance, making Lucas shuffle on his bed, consciousness slowly making his way to his brain untill he decided to get up. He slowly got up, ache making his way to his muscles and bones as he walked to the bedroom window, closing it tightly, a reflection of his own wrinkly face making its way to the window's glass. "Honey, you up?" a gentle voice was heard from the other side of the door. An old woman perked through the door and looked at him with a sweet smile. "Breakfast is ready" she said, as she walked back the corridor, dissapearing into the apartment's kitchen. 

Lucas stood there for a couple of minutes, lost in his thoughts. "Maybe I should've done things differently" Was the last thing in his mind before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
